Kanashimi No Saikai
by marion1098
Summary: Ace … Tu crois qu'on peut arrêter d'aimer une personne ?  Quand la distance intervient, qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux ? Rating M : Lemon au chapitre 5 !
1. Chapter 1

Cela fait… Deux mois ? C'est bien ça, deux mois que Luffy n'a pas vu Ace.

Leur dernière rencontre fut tellement brève… Le chapeau de paille a la fâcheuse impression de ne pas lui avoir parlé depuis des lustres…

Ça lui manquait sérieusement de ne plus avoir toutes ces conversations et tous ces délires de frères idiots…

« Luffy ! Île en vue ! ,Nami extirpa Luffy de ses pensées.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! L'aventure ! L'aventure ! ,s'écria-t-il excité comme une puce.

-Du calme… ,se lamenta la navigatrice.

Luffy n'avait que faire de ses remarques. Il s'ennuyait trop : Il commençait à réfléchir…

Enfin, il remit son chapeau de paille sur sa tête et s'élança vers l'île.

Zoro et Sanji le suivirent de près.

Le reste de l'équipage bien en arrière.

Une île apparemment déserte.

_Super… _

« Ça m'a l'air mal partit pour ton aventure… ,dit Sanji.

-Oui… Mais de toute manière le LogPose doit se reposer. Nous sommes obligés de demeurer sur cette île pour au moins deux jours… ,fit remarquer Nami.

_Et bien, je vais encore, devoir patienter pour me battre. _Pensa Luffy.

Il se risqua tout de même à une exploration plus approfondie de ce nouvel endroit.

Une plage banale, à quelques mètres une embouchure de forêt… Banal .

Trop banal.

Il s'aventura reprenant espoir : Trop de banalité tue la banalité !

Ça le remotiva immédiatement.

« Shishishishi ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc de pas normal sur cette île ! Je pars en éclaireur !

-Ok, mais ne t'éloignes pas…

-Robin ! Ce n'est plus un enfant… Et puis, je suis sûre qu'il a un meilleur sens d'orientation que l'espèce de truc qui nous sert de bretteur… ,répondit tristement Nami, pointant du bout du doigt le vert .

-Même une autruche à meilleur sens d'orientation… ,renchérit Sanji.

Zoro leur jeta un regard des plus noirs.

Le chapeau de paille se dirigea activement vers la forêt.

D'immenses arbres semblait toucher le ciel bleu, des oiseaux s'envolèrent…_ Qu'est ce qu'ils ont l'air appétissant_… Luffy en salivait… Pas une cabane, pas un navire et pas un ennemi…

Dommage.

Il remballa ses poings, déçu.

Il faisait chaud et le mugiwara commençait déjà à transpirer…

« Comme ça, mon frère se ballade seul dans la forêt ?

Cette voix… Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Mais Luffy ne trouvait pas sa provenance. Il avait beau regarder à droite, à gauche, partir dans une direction, rebrousser chemin, partir dans une autre… Pas moyen de la trouver…

« Hahahaha ! A ce que je vois, t'as pas changé. En haut idiot !

Le chapeau de paille leva donc la tête.

En effet, son frère le fixait, apparemment depuis plusieurs minutes, avec un air amusé.

Trop heureux de le revoir, Luffy s'écria :

« Ace ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Le prénommé Ace sauta de l'arbre au sol.

-Bah je recharge mon LogPose… Comme toi…

-Bah c'était pas évident… répondit le plus jeune en grimaçant.

-Irrécupérable… Bref, où sont tes amis ? Déjà morts ? Dommage j'aurais bien voulu les connaître … ,ironisa l'homme aux poings ardents.

-N'importe quoi… Le pire, c'est que t'es même pas drôle ! Ils sont restés sur la plage. Viens on va les rejoindre.

Ace resta planté dans la terre humide.

-Non. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, visiblement, tu as recruté des membres impressionnants, du genre Nico Robin… c'est cool ! Mais j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Tous les deux. Ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus !

-Si tu veux. On va s'asseoir ? Je suis fatigué… ,se lamenta Luffy.

-Ok… ,Ace leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, afin de trouver un endroit sec, au soleil, où l'on peut se poser tranquillement, près d'une rivière pour qu'Ace remplisse sa gourde… Ils ne sont pas compliqués, ces deux frères…

Ils trouvèrent, enfin, le lieu IDEAL.

Une souche d'arbre, à côté d'un court d'eau où des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient. Luffy s'installa tranquillement sur le reste d'arbre, le soleil resplendissait, la lumière laissée apparaître de fines particules de poussières. Le tout accompagné du chant de grillons.

Ace s'accroupit près de l'eau, se pencha et remplit sa bouteille.

Le jeune capitaine le scrutait, ne voyant que son dos, son magnifique dos musclé, l'emblème de Barbe Blanche tatoué.

Le plus vieux se tourna brusquement, surprenant l'inspection de son frère.

« Quoi ? J'ai un truc ? Je t'ai rarement vu aussi concentré… Hahaha… ,se moqua-t-il.

-Hein ? Non mais non… C'est pas drôle. En plus je te regarde parce que t'as un énooooooooooorme moustique dans ton dos… ,Luffy écarta les mains pour montrer la taille de l'insecte invisible.

-AAAAA ! Quelle horreur ! Enlèves-le ! Je déteste ces saletés de bestioles ! Arrêtes de rire ! ,Ace commençait à s'énerver… Le chapeau de paille avait quelque peu oublier la phobie des moustiques d'Ace…

-SHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHIS HISHISHISHISHISHISHI ! ,le mugiwara se tordait de rire, il avait mal au ventre à force de voir le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche s'agitait de peur d'un insecte qui n'existait pas.

-Je l'ai ? Je l'ai encore ? Je suis sûr de l'avoir ! Je le sens…

Luffy en pleurait de rire.

-Non… Non c'est... Bon .. réussis-t-il à articuler difficilement.

-Eh,c'est pas marrant ! Ace ne riait pas, au contraire, il frappa le haut du crane du moqueur pour arrêter son fou rire ; C'eut le mérite de fonctionner…

Il s'installa néanmoins à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent sans parler pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement…

Ace brisa cet horrible silence :

« Ça se passe bien ? La mer et tout ça ?

-Bah ouais. Depuis la dernière fois.

-Oui… Combien de temps déj…

-Deux mois. Deux mois de séparation. ,coupa le plus jeune assez froidement.

-Oui … J'aurais peut-être pu t'écrire une lettre...

-Shishishi ! Tu me vois écrire une lettre ?

-Mouais … ,Ace sourit.

Un léger blanc apparût. Le temps d'un vent doux balayant leurs cheveux.

-Tu restes avec moi et mon équipage ? Osa demander le plus petit.

-Si tu le désires, je peux éventuellement changer mes plans … Mais si je reste, ce n'est qu'u...

-Une journée ,le coupa une nouvelle fois Luffy, je connais la chanson à force.

Ça l'énervait, oui ça l'énervait qu'il ne reste qu'une journée . Et encore, c'est parce que monsieur veut bien changer ses plans !

-Désolé ..

-Je ne peux vraiment pas plus ! Je t'l'ai dis, je connais ton discours pas cœur . T'es d'ailleurs aussi original que cette île ! Shishishishi !

-Ha HA ! Très drôle … ,répondit Ace ironiquement, bon on va voir ton équipage ? Ou on dort là ?

-C'est toi qui a tenu à ce qu'on reste à deux… Mais oui, on y va !

Ils traversèrent la moitié de la forêt avant de se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient égarés… Ils repartirent donc dans la direction opposée, se renvoyant la faute…

Le soleil se coucha doucement, et les deux frères trouvèrent enfin la plage.

« Luffy ! Te revoilà ! Cria Usopp.

-Tu en as mis du temps… Te serais-tu perdu ? ,questionna la plus gentille des archéologues.

-Non, en faite si, mais c'est pas le problème … Oï ! Tout le monde ! Venez ! Je vous présente ou représente mon frère ! Ace !

-Salut ! ,dit l'homme aux poings ardents.

La plupart des membres de l'équipage le connaissait, mais pour le reste, ce fut une grande surprise de le voir en chair et en os… Ils avaient tant entendu parler d'Ace qu'ils avaient l'impression de le connaître.

Ils lui renvoyèrent tous sa salutation.

Après de brèves présentations, Luffy ordonna à Sanji de préparer un dîner digne de son frère. Le chef heureux de recevoir cette tâche, se hâta dans sa cuisine.

Le reste de l'équipage posait des questions pertinentes, ou non, sur la vie avec Barbe Blanche.

Ils étaient en cercle, sur la plage.

Ace racontait moult aventures toutes plus impressionnantes et extraordinaires les une que les autres.

Tout le monde s'extasiait devant le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Tout le monde sauf un.

En effet, Luffy ne s'intéressait absolument pas à ses histoires.

Il restait assis, recouvrant ses pieds de sable. Quand il en eut marre, il se leva calmement et partit en direction du Sunny.

Ace arrêta son histoire à la vue de son frère s'en allant plus qu'étonné. Mais il continua néanmoins sa narration.

Il ne devait pas être loin de dix neuf heures et demi.

Le repas finissait de cuire, et Sanji entamait son énième clope.

Il fut très surpris de voir Luffy arrivait seul dans la pièce.

Après tout, ne faisait-il pas trois semaines que son capitaine se lamentait de ne pas voir son frère ? Et maintenant qu'il était là, Luffy n'en profitait pas.

Luffy s'assit autour de la grande table de bois, le cuisto' était juste en face.

La chapeau de paille croisa ses bras élastiques sur le bois d'érable, pendant que Sanji tirait une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux plusieurs minutes.

« C'est étonnant . ,dit soudainement le cuisinier, Tu ne vas pas avec ton frère.

-Brillante observation… ,soupira le capitaine l'air renfrogné.

-T'es pas content qu'il soit là ?

-... »

La cocotte minute siffla. Le dîner était prêt, et la conversation se termina.

Luffy rejoignit la plage pour appeler l'équipage à entrer dans le bateau pour manger.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, l'équipage riait, Luffy avait retrouvé un léger sourire.

« Non, mais tu sais Ace, nous aussi on vit des aventures hors du commun. Genre, quand on a tout dégommé chez Arlong ! Ah, et aussi sur Skypia ! Et puis on a vaincu pas mal de monde, détruit une organisation secrète dirigée par un ancien Shichibukai et tout ! On a même un ami travesti ! Non deux avec mr8 !

-C'est cool Lu' ! Haha… »

A la fin de ce somptueux festin, et après quelques coupes de saké, Nami et Zoro s'endormirent sur la table complètement ivres, Sanji partit dans sa chambre épuisé, Chopper Usopp et Franky allèrent se raconter quelques histoires dans leur cabine. Quant à Robin, elle partit bien vite, voyant qu'elle gênait les deux frères qui voulaient se retrouver seuls.

« Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais t'as pas l'air si heureux que ça …

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien entendu que je suis content … C'est que …

-Que ? ,Ace insistait.

Luffy ne savait pas répondre à cette question .

Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus joyeux que ça ? Il était pourtant avec les gens qu'il aimait le plus…

Aimait-il moins son frère qu'avant ? Avait-il trop espéré de cette rencontre ?

Il ne pouvait répondre à ses nombreuses questions. Non pas parce qu'il était moins intelligent que la norme, mais parce que tous ses sentiments étaient chamboulés.

Luffy fixait son verre de saké, à moitié vide, essayant de rassembler des pensés, alignant quelques mots mentalement.

Il commença à parler, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Seuls les ronflements de Nami se faisaient entendre.

Finalement et difficilement il dit :

« Ace … Tu crois qu'on peut arrêter d'aimer une personne ? »

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Et bien voilà ! Le premier chapitre est fini .

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis partie pour un AceLu ou LuffAce . Mais je peux tout à fait changé d'avis et en faire un tout autre couple -mais il ne faut pas rêver non plus, le AceLu, c'est mon couple préféré ! Mais si vous souhaitiez un couple secondaire, je suis preneuse ^^-

Un lemon est à attendre aussi dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, sûrement le troisième pour laisser le temps à l'histoire de s'installer . Et pour vous faire patienter ! Oui je suis une auteure cruelle …

En parlant de la suite, elle arrivera dans … Euh … quand j'aurais le temps … Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder !

Enfin, si vous avez des impressions, des questions, si des passages ne sont pas tout à fait clair, si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, des remarques ou autres suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! Les reviews, ça sert ça ! -Petite rime (y)-

A, et un grand merci à Tiffany -désolée mais j'ai oublié ton pseudo sur FF xDDD- Qui corrige mes affreuses fautes d'orthographe =)

Je vous laisse !

En espérant ne pas trop vous manquez x)


	2. Chapter 2

« Ace … Tu crois qu'on peut arrêter d'aimer une personne ? »

Des larmes inondèrent le doux visage de Luffy. Ace le fixa, étonné, et effrayé.

Les odeurs d'alcools polluaient l'atmosphère. Nami et Zoro étaient toujours dans un état comateux.

Le chapeau de paille plongea sa tête dans ses bras, sur la table collante.

Son frère, comme par instinct, se leva à vive allure et l'enlaça. Il lui susurra au coin de l'oreille ces quelques mots :

« Si tu veux parler de notre amour, sache qu'il est éternel… Quoi que tu puisses dire… »

Ace cajola tendrement Luffy, pour le calmer… Il caressait doucement la peau de son petit frère.

Mais cet affectueux moment fut très vite arrêté par les horribles ronflements des deux ivrognes allongés sur le côté. De plus, les essences des boissons devenaient plus qu'insupportable.

Il y a bien de meilleurs endroits pour consoler une personne…

Ace tira lentement Luffy, pour l'emmener sur le pont.

Le chapeau de paille s'empressa de le suivre ne pouvant apparemment plus tolérer l'environnement de la pièce.

Une fois à l'extérieur, les deux frères s'adossèrent sur la rempart du bateau.

« Luffy, fais moi plaisir, et arrêtes de pleurer… ,dit Ace tout en passant sa main sur la joue humide du mugiwara.

-O... Ou … I … ,articula le plus jeune, en contenant ses pleurs du mieux qu'il le put.

Ace esquissa un léger sourire.

Une brise rafraîchit les jeunes hommes. Le plus vieux se pencha vers le bord. Il admira la vue en profitant de l'air frais qui arrivait. Luffy était désormais calme, et il scrutait son frère.

Les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux, la lune était énorme.

Le magnifique spectacle du ciel n'était pas plus impressionnant que son reflet dans la majestueuse mer noire.

Ace tourna la tête vers son frère avec un immense sourire :

« Que dirais-tu d'aller nous coucher ?

-Bonne idée ! ,répondit le plus jeune.

Il devait être près d'une heure.

Le commandant et le capitaine prirent la direction de la cabine du chapeau de paille.

L'homme aux poings ardents fut assez stupéfait par la propreté de la chambre, excepté quelques vêtements qui traînaient ici et là, tout était en ordre.

Des murs jaunes, un lit double dans lequel on pouvait facilement dormir à quatre.

Son inspection fut très vite interrompue par le propriétaire de la pièce qui l'appelait. C'était l'heure de dormir. Ace enleva ses vêtements, à l'exception de son seul sous vêtement. Luffy fit de même.

Ils se mirent côtes à côtes, se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, puis, le chapeau de paille ajouta :

« Désolé. La soirée aurait pu être meilleure…

-T'inquiètes, c'est rien p'tit frère. Et puis, ça m'a fait réaliser que partir trop longtemps n'était pas vraiment très sain pour notre relation…C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de rester une journée de plus.

-Non c'est vrai ? ,Luffy s'assit d'excitation à cette nouvelle.

-Oui, gros bêta…

-Shishishishishi ! C'est SUPER ! ,le chapeau de paille enlaça son frère… qui se sentit plus étouffé qu'enlacé…

-Lu... Luffy… Tu m'étrangles…

-Shishishi ! C'est que je suis si content !

-Oui… Je sais, allez ! C'est l'heure de dormir ! »

Quatre heures du matin.

Ace se réveilla, il n'avait presque pas dormi. L'idée de rester l'enchantait, mais il pensait encore à Barbe Noire. La pensée de laisser encore du temps à cet énergumène…

D'un côté, il avait Luffy qui allait mal.

De l'autre, un traître qui avait brisé les rêves de son camarade.

Le choix était complexe.

Ace ne pouvait dormir, son cerveau surchauffait.

Il trempait le lit de sueur. Pour ne pas déranger son frère, il se leva et alla sur le pont.

L'air frais lui fit le plus grand des biens.

La lune déclinait lentement pour laisser apparaître de minces rayons de soleil.

Ace appréciait le lever du soleil, il le regardait souvent, quelque soit le lieu où il se trouvait.

C'était un peu son moment, l'instant de solitude d'une journée bien trop remplie.

Un son de porte grinçante l'extirpa de force de ses pensées.

Il se tourna, ne distinguant pas grand chose à par une silhouette.

Élégante et svelte. Impossible que ce soit un homme.

La présumé femme s'approcha.

Nico Robin.

« Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un à une heure si matinale … ,lui sourit-elle.

-Moi non plus … Mais je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil…

-Veux-tu un café ? Nous pourrions sûrement discuter de tes états d'âme…

-Avec plaisir, belle archéologue. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

L'état de la pièce était bien plus que lamentable…

Des bouteilles de saké vide jonchaient le sol, accompagnées de plusieurs biscuits apéritifs dispersés, le tout dans une odeur de mort .

Le café attendra…

Ils sortirent très vite de la pièce favorite de Sanji, et prirent la direction du grand mandarinier.

Robin engagea la conversation :

« Alors … Qu'est ce qui peut bien turlupiner le commandant de la seconde flotte du grand Barbe Blanche ?

-Et bien… Pas mal de choses … Tout d'abord, Luffy a l'impression de ne plus m'aimer, et puis il y a Barbe Noire… Sans oublier que je prends encore du retard… Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête…

Je retourne le problème dans tous les sens, et je n'arrive pas à trouver une solution satisfaisante…

Robin écoutait attentivement Ace.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien… Quel est ton problème ? Pourquoi parles-tu de retard, et que vient faire Barbe Noire dans cette histoire ?

Ace tendit un article de journal, que Robin parcourut rapidement. Il s'agissait d'un meurtre commis dans l'équipage du MobyDick. Le criminel étant lui même à un membre de l'équipage. Un traître.

-J'ai décidé d'arrêter cet homme. Ce traître. Je le pourchasse sur toutes les mers. La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, il allait vers cette île... Apparemment, il a déjà mit les voiles. Je me dois de le suivre. Mais… Je vous ai rencontré… Et Luffy allait mal… Il pense ne plus m'aimer… Mais c'est juste parce qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis longtemps. Donc je lui ai dit que je restais une journée de plus. Mais…

-Mais tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir rester plus longtemps ,le coupa Robin plus qu'intéressée par ce récit.

-Oui… Si je reste, il peut m'échapper. Si je pars, je risque de perdre ma seule réelle famille.

-Effectivement, c'est un dilemme bien compliqué … Et tu croyais pouvoir garder ça pour toi ? ,dit la mugiwara un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de détourner la tête et de se plonger dans le vague.

Ace contempla la vue. Les rayons du soleil apparaissaient à l'horizon, se reflétant sur une mer scintillante, tachetée d'orange et de bleu pastel.

Un cadre parfait et reposant.

L'air toujours frais, les pieds dans la rosée du matin.

Il fixa quelques instants Robin. Une belle jeune femme, intelligente, portant une simple robe de nuit blanche, les cheveux impeccables. Elle ne souriait plus.

Robin, en effet avait troqué son sourire par une expression ferme et sérieuse. Elle réfléchissait intensément pour trouver la meilleure des solutions pour son capitaine adoré et son frère bien aimé.

Ace était soulagé, il allait enfin avoir l'avis d'une personne très intelligente qui l'aiderait à prendre une décision.

Le vent se levait, et le jeune homme commençait à avoir froid. C'est vrai qu'il n'était vêtu que de son pantalon.

La belle brune cassa ce silence, un peu trop pesant :

« La solution, je pense que tu la connais. Mais tu ne l'acceptes pas. Tu veux partir. Tu as besoin de partir. Mais… Il y a ton frère… Ton frère qui t'aime et qui se languit de toi. Mais… Toi… Te manque-t-il ? Est ce que tu aimes Luffy autant que lui t'aime ? De la même façon ? … » La voix de Robin n'avait rien de rassurant, de bienveillant.

Ace fixa la belle brune horrifié. Il se leva de son siège, et partit plus désespéré qu'en arrivant.

Éberlué et perturbé, il prit la direction de la cabine de son cher frère.

Robin l'observait. Avant qu'il n'entre dans la chambre, elle lui cria :

« Ace ! Si tu as l'intention de partir et d'abandonner Luffy, tiens moi au courant ! Je veux savoir si on devra ramasser les restes du cœur de notre capitaine. »

Une douche. Voilà sûrement la solution. Une douche bien chaude.

Il entra en défonçant la porte, ne se souciant ni du bruit, ni du sommeil de son frère.

La salle de bain de Luffy était assez petite, dans différents tons de bleu. Une douche de taille moyenne, à côté d'un petit meuble bleu électrique avec, sur le dessus, un lavabo. Des toilettes étaient à l'opposé. Ace enleva le peu de vêtements qu'il portait, et sauta dans la douche .

L'eau brûlante ruisselait sur ses muscles. Il avait sa tête collée contre la paroi de la douche.

Il se questionnait.

Aimait-il plus son équipage que son frère ?

Les cheveux trempaient, les yeux en larmes, le corps qui le lâche sous la pression. Il arrêta l'eau, et s'assit dans son nouveau domicile.

« Ace ? C'est toi qui te laves ? Ça va pas ? Ace ! Tu me réponds ! Pourquoi t'as défoncé ma porte ? Ace ! » Luffy, réveillé par le brouhaha de son frère, était désormais devant la salle de bain.

Les mots de Robin tournaient sans cesse dans la tête du jeune homme aux poings ardents.

« Est ce que tu aimes Luffy autant que lui t'aime ? De la même façon ? … »

Mot de l'auteure :

Et voilou ! Le second chapitre ! J'attends avec impatience vos questions et réactions sur ce que vous venez de lire !

A mon avis, le lemon sera reculé de quelques chapitres, vu le tournant que prend l'histoire !

Je pense faire, en effet plus de chap' que prévu ^^

Euh … Que vous dire de plus ? A part que le chapitre deux est plus court … Désolée !

En espérant qu'il ne vous a pas déçu .

Et pour le couple secondaire, pour le moment, la proposition qui m'a été faite, est un ZoroxUssop ! N'hésitez pas à m'en proposer d'autre !

Encore un immense merci à Tiffany ! J'ai toujours pas retrouvé ton pseudo xD

Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaie de publier la suite vite =)

J'ai bien dit essayé ! C'est les vacances, donc je pense avoir plus de temps !

Sur ce, bonne journée, ou bonne soirée ou encore bien bonne nuit ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre a égayé votre journée x)


	3. Chapter 3

Ace se leva, enfila une serviette autour de sa taille. Il regardait son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

Luffy avait arrêté de crier, et était visiblement parti.

Un bruit de serrure et la porte s'ouvrit.

Ace vit dans le verre le visage de son frère inquiet.

« Ace… Ça va ? ,questionna le plus jeune.

- …

-Ace … »

L'homme aux poings ardents baissa la tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le plus vieux se tourna vers Luffy, les yeux brillants :

« Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… , il prit son frère dans ses bras, Tu ne mérites pas une personne comme moi… Tu vaux bien mieux… Je suis désolé…

-De quoi tu parles ? Ace… J'comprends pas…

-J'ai voulu partir… Te laisser… J'ai douté… J'm'en veux… »

Luffy serra son frère contre lui. Il ne comprenait toujours rien, mais savait au moins une chose : Ace n'était pas heureux.

« Ace … Notre amour est éternel,non? Peut importe où on se trouve sur cette planète, on sera toujours toujours ensemble… Mais, si tu veux vraiment partir, je ne te retiens pas… C'est ton choix et je le respecterais. T'es mon grand frère après tout ! T'as des responsabilités et tout… » Lui chuchota Luffy au creux de l'oreille.

Puis, l'air de rien, le chapeau de paille sortit calmement de la pièce.

Ace s'habilla lentement. Lorsqu'il quitta la salle de bain, il se sentit seul.

Très seul.

En effet, il était dans la chambre de Luffy et il n'y avait personne . Il fouilla le navire de fond en comble, et il n'y avait une nouvelle fois personne.

Il voulut aller dans la cuisine prendre une bonne bouteille d'eau, c'est là qu'il découvrit un petit mot sur la porte :

_Coucou Ace ! _

_Nous, l'équipage du chapeau de paille,_

_sommes partis à la découverte _

_de l'île._

_Nous te laissons le plaisir _

_de nettoyer la cuisine. _

_On t'en remercie. _

_Nami-Chan =) _

Ace soupira sachant que la tâche qui l'attendait n'était guère facile.

Il poussa l'énorme porte battante, et vit l'horreur d'une soirée bien trop arrosée…

« Je pense que mon aide te serait précieuse . ,dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna immédiatement, et aperçu Robin, un sac poubelle à la main.

« Euh... Oui, si ça ne te déranges pas… ,lui répondit-il.

Ainsi, les deux pirates commencèrent à ramasser diverses bouteilles vides, nettoyer une table des plus dégoûtantes, et astiquer chaque recoin de la pièce . Si Sanji apercevait ne serait-ce qu'une tâche, il en ferait une maladie… Et personne ne voulait voir ça…

Après près d'une heure de ménage, on pouvait apercevoir le plancher. C'était déjà un début de victoire.

Mais Robin s'installa sur le banc et regardait avec insistance le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche.

« Alors… As-tu pris ta décision ? ,demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

Ace se tourna vers elle, lâchant sa serpillière.

-Et bien… Enfaîte…

-Je vois… Tu ne veux pas le décevoir, hein ? … Bon, c'est ta dernière chance. Je vais finir de débarrasser ce souk, et toi, pendant ce temps, tu vas t'installer tranquillement à l'ombre du mandarinier, et tu vas réfléchir à tête reposée. Je viendrais t'apporter ce fameux café que nous ne pouvions prendre ce matin, et dans deux heures, soit tu reviens dans cette même cuisine ou soit tu pars. Deux heures Ace. Deux petites heures. Oh ! Et j'allais oublier. Une tempête est à prévoir demain soir. Donc si tu pars maintenant, je dirais à Luffy que c'est à cause de ça que tu as dû le quitter.

-Je te remercie infiniment. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Nico Robin.

-Je sais, va maintenant ! Tu perds du temps . , lui sourit-elle.

Ace suivit les directives de Robin, il alla sur la petite terrasse.

Le bateau était affreusement désert.

Seules les douces vagues cognant contre le navire se faisaient entendre.

L'homme aux poings ardents essaya de peser le pour et le contre. Mais arriva vite à une égalité.

Que faire ?

Demain, une tempête aurait lieu. Pourtant, rien ne le présageait. Un ciel des plus bleus, une mer calme malgré quelques vagues habituelles.

Ace tenta de faire le vide, le trie dans ses pensées... Mais visiblement, son cerveau ne fut pas de cet avis…

Comment résoudre ce problème ?

Pourquoi s'efforcer à demeurer sur ce navire, alors que son frère lui a permis de partir ?

Est-ce que cette tempête allait arriver ?

Pourquoi ce torturait-il l'esprit avec cette histoire ?

Aucune réponse.

Cette Robin et son ultimatum… Il commençait à regretter l'avoir écouté.

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud.

« Alors ? ,l'archéologue le tira de ses réflexions. Ça avance ?

-Hum…Pas vraiment… Comme tu vois, je suis en pleine galère… Luffy m'a dit que je pouvais partir, qu'il comprendrait… Mais je n'arrive pas à le quitter… C'est idiot…

-Bon, je vais t'aider… Tu es bien le frère de mon capitaine …Je rigole … Ne me regardes pas comme ça… Enfin, la solution à ton problème est assez simple :

Sois tu écoutes ton cœur et tu restes, sois tu écoutes ton cerveau et tu pars.

Je serais toi, je me dépêcherais... Plus qu'une heure. Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Tiens. C'est du thé glacé, j'ai pensé que ça rafraîchirait ta petite cervelle. J'ai fini le ménage. Je vais lire tranquillement dans la cuisine, attendant l'heure.

Robin prit la direction de la grande cuisine.

-Au fait ! Es-tu sûre qu'il y aura une tempête ? ,lui hurla Ace.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un sourire énigmatique accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules.

_Merci … Maintenant je vais devoir me démerder… Si seulement j'avais un météorologue… Père, ou bien même Marco. J'ai besoin d'eux… Je ne peux pas les décevoir… Désolé…Il faut établir des priorités. Je crois que j'ai enfin ma réponse. _

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipage au chapeau de paille explorait l'île.

Vraiment rien d'inhabituel.

Chacun s'occupait.

Franky et Usopp cherchaient des écorces d'arbres solides pour fabriquer de nouvelles armes.

« Dis ! Celui là m'a pas l'air mal ! Non ? ,questionna le long nez.

-Mouais … A condition de ne pas vouloir se battre prêt d'une source d'eau… » Ricana Franky.

Zoro faisait un somme à l'ombre d'un arbre, les pieds dans une petite rivière.

Nami aidait Chopper à trouver des herbes médicinales.

Brook jouait un air pendant que Luffy chassait les papillons.

Sanji soulevait toutes les branches, fouillait toute la jungle, pour des nouveaux vivres.

Au bout d'un moment, le cuisinier arrêta son activité, et invita son capitaine à venir avec lui.

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe.

Ils s'assirent sur des rochers, assez confortables grâce à une fine couche de mousse.

« Je vais être franc. Tu as beau être mon capitaine,je ne peux me taire maintenant. Les autres ne voient pas ou plutôt refusent de voir, que tu es différent depuis qu'_il_ est là.

-Il ? Tu parles d'Ace ?

-Évidemment. Tu n'es pas pareil. Tu es plus stressé, et beaucoup plus triste.

-Sanji … Tu mens...

-Non. ,le cuisinier venait de couper son capitaine, il parlait d'une voix calme mais sévère.

Écoutes, je pense… Que tu dois avoir une conversation sincère et profonde avec lui. Vous n'êtes vraisemblablement pas sur la même longueur de nouilles.

-Si tu le dis…

-Luffy, je te respecte, tu le sais. On est ami depuis pas mal de temps. On a combattu ensemble. On vit ensemble. Je crois te connaître un minimum. J'ai raison, et ça, c'est indéniable. Aies une discussion avec lui. »

Sanji se leva et rejoignit les autres mugiwara,laissant Luffy à quelques réflexions.

Il avait bien compris qu'il devait parler avec son frère. Mais parler de quoi ? Pour lui, il n'y avait pas le moindre souci. Quoi que…

Après avoir bien réfléchit, il est vrai que lors de l'arrivée d'Ace, Luffy ne fut pas très heureux, puis il retrouva son frère en larmes dans sa salle de bain. Maintenant, il découvrait l'île sans Ace, alors qu'il part ce soir.

Il ressentait une sensation des plus étranges, il ne trouva pas de mots pour la définir.

Mais il sut qu'il ne devait pas attendre. Qu'il devait partir pour « discuter ».

Dans son élan, il oublia de prévenir les autres membres de son équipage.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put.

Ace était-il toujours sur le Sunny ? Est-ce qu'il l'attendait bien sagement ?

Trop de questions. Vite,vite...Toujours plus vite.

Retour sur le Sunny.

Trente minutes avant la fin des deux heures.

Ace n'était plus sur le pont. Il était dans la chambre de son frère.

Il passa la porte, caressant du bout des doigts les murs canaris.

Il scrutait le lit, imaginant la superbe nuit qu'ils auraient pu passer. Imaginant une vie où il vivrait avec son frère. Un monde où il n'y aurait pas le moindre problème.

Les mêmes vêtements que la veille étaient éparpillaient sur le sol et le bureau de son cadet.

L'homme aux poings ardents entreprit la lourde tâche qu'était de les ranger.

Il commença par ouvrir la grande armoire. Doubles portes, allant très haut, environ un mètre soixante quinze. Un très beau bois brillant. Un meuble très classe. A l'image de son propriétaire…

C'était sans doute la plus belle pièce de cette chambre.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il inspecta son contenu. Il commença par le revers des portes.

Des affiches, plus précisément des avis de recherche. Il y en avait trois. En haut, Shanks le Roux. Normal, c'est son idole. Plus bas, les deux derniers papiers, côte à côte.

Monkey D. Luffy – Portgas

L'homme aux poings ardents continua de regarder, cette fois, à l'intérieur. Des vêtements.

Dans un coin, en fouillant un peu, il vit une boîte en carton, dedans quelques coupures de journaux.

Curieux il les prit et les parcourut rapidement. Des coupures concernant l'accident de Sabo, des articles relatant ses exploits et des articles sur l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

Dès qu'il eut fini et qu'il eut rangé les papiers, il ramassa tous les vêtements qui traînaient et les plia soigneusement.

Il s'était assis par terre et était tranquillement installé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus du lit.

Dix minutes.

Ace soupira.

Osera-t-il aller jusqu'au bout ? …

Il douta une nouvelle fois. Avait-il prit la meilleure des issues ? Ne s'était-il pas trompé ?

Il était l'heure.

L'heure de tout laisser et de quitter cette pièce.

Luffy défonça littéralement sa porte.

« ACE ! Ace ! … »

Le chapeau de paille était à bout de souffle, angoissé à l'idée de ne pas trouver son frère.

Il regarda partout, retournant toute sa chambre et sa salle de bain.

« Alors, c'est comme ça… Hein… A quoi je m'attendais… A trouver Ace ici, allongé sur le lit, lisant un magazine, tout en mangeant des bonbons … J'suis pitoyable. »

Mot de l'auteure :

Le chapitre trois est terminé.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous n'allez pas me détester de faire souffrir nos deux chouchous …

Mais c'est pour mieux qu'ils se retrouvent … Ou pas … Mouhahaha !

Je suis vraiment méchante . Je rejoins petit à petit la secte des auteur(e)s sadiques qui font patienter leurs lecteurs et qui mettent du suspens atroce …

Voilà !

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, moi et l'orthographe toute une histoire …

Enfin ! Sur ce, je vous dit, comme à mon habitude, que la suite arrivera quand elle arrivera !

Pour le lemon, je sais que je n'arrête pas d'en parler et qu'il n'est toujours pas apparut . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est toujours d'actualité ! Et arrive très tôt, sûrement dans le prochain chapitre ou dans celui d'encore après .

Bon je pense avoir tout dis … Je vous souhaite une excellente journée/soirée/nuit et à très bientôt =3

P.s un petit review, ça ne fait pas de mal et ça fait toujours plaisir . Donc n'hésitez pas !


	4. Chapter 4

« Alors, c'est comme ça… Hein… A quoi je m'attendais… A trouver Ace ici, allongé sur le lit, lisant un magazine, tout en mangeant des bonbons … J'suis pitoyable. »

Luffy avait les lames aux yeux . Il essuya les quelques gouttes qui coulaient.

« Ace … »

Était-ce sa faute si il était parti ?

Pourquoi lui avait-il donné cette foutue permission…

La cruauté des événements ? Ou la stupidité humaine ? Ou tout simplement parce que Luffy voulait le bonheur de son frère…

L'amour est une chose bien compliquée et le jeune homme élastique l'apprenait à ses dépends…

Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit de l'amour. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter.

Revenons un peu en arrière.

Luffy courait à travers la forêt, et Ace quittait la chambre jaune.

Ace partit en direction de la cuisine, pour donner sa réponse.

Sûr de lui et sans regret .

Il poussa doucement les battants de la porte.

« Ace-kun. Alors ?

-Je ne suis pas fier de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mais c'est ce que je veux et ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Merci pour toute l'aide que tu m'as donné. Sans toi, j'aurais sans doute fais le mauvais choix.

-Très bien… Mais ça ne me dis toujours pas si tu pars…

-Et bien... »

Retour au présent .

« Je suis vraiment débile. Tout le monde a raison. ,dit Luffy seul au milieu de sa chambre.

-Oh ! Pauvre … Pleurnichard ! »

Luffy fut surpris. Cette voix, c'est sans aucun doute… Mais… Il est parti… Non ! Le mugiwara ne pouvait se tromper ! Est ce que la tristesse l'avait rendu fou ?

Il se tourna doucement plein d'espérance … Et ne vit rien. Mis à part la porte ouverte.

Pourtant, il était sûr de l'avoir fermée… Enfin, il verrouilla l'entrée.

Dormir lui ferrait le plus grand bien, il se retourna, fixant ses pieds, se dirigeant vers son lit dépité.

Il percuta une chose. Une chose grande. Une chose avec … Des pieds ?

Luffy leva la tête, instantanément un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé … Toujours impulsif...

-ACE ! Je suis si content ! Ace ! ,le chapeau de paille sauta au cou de son frère l'empêchant de parler… Et de respirer.

-Lu...Tu...m'é.. touffes .. .

-Ah ! Pardon ! »

Le mugiwara lâcha immédiatement son frère. Il resta devant lui le scrutant, heureux de sa présence.

Ace finit par enrouler son bras autour des épaules de son cadet, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Je ne regrette pas d'être resté.

-T'as hésité ?

-Bah ouais… , Ace s'allongea dans le lit, Tu sais, c'est compliqué comme situation…

-Mouais .

-T'es revenu… Seul ?

-Oui… ,répondit Luffy dans un soupir.

Le chapeau de paille voulait dire tant de choses, mais maintenant qu'Ace était à côté, tous les mots qu'il avait en tête lui semblaient ridicules.

-Pourquoi t'es revenu ? ,osa demander le plus vieux.

-Parce que … Parce que je voulais pas que tu partes, je voulais te parler d'une chose importante, j'ai couru de toutes mes forces, en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je voulais t'enlever cette chasse à l'homme qui est devenu une obsession pour toi.

Ace regardait le plafond. Luffy fixait ses pieds, la tête tenue par ses coudes.

Le silence s'était installé. Les deux frères cherchaient leurs mots, essayaient de former des phrases.

Une nouvelle fois, Ace était perdu.

L'homme aux poings ardents se redressa et passa une nouvelle fois, ses bras tellement rassurant autour des épaules du chapeau de paille.

Luffy, lui aussi s'était relevé, et posa sa tête sur le torse de son frère.

-J'suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Tout est ma faute. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Je serais toujours là. ,Ace parlait tendrement, son souffle chaud balayant les cheveux de son cadet.

-T'es là … T'es là en tant que frère ? …

-Bah oui pourquoi ? Tu veux que je sois là en tant que chien ?

-Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Luffy se leva, se mit face à l'homme aux poings ardents et essaya de trouver un peu d'assurance et surtout de courage.

-Je parle sentimentalement.

Ace se retient de rire… Mais ce fut visiblement trop dur et un fou rire lui fit se tordre en deux dans le lit.

Il garda cette position environ cinq bonnes minutes. Mais déchanta vite lorsqu'il fit le visage de son frère fermé. Luffy ne riait pas. Non, il était loin, très de loin de rire. Lui, se retenait de pleurer, serrant ses poings.

Le plus vieux se mit droit sur ses pieds et enlaça le chapeau de paille.

Luffy repoussa Ace.

« J'vois pas pourquoi t'es resté. J'vais me laver. J'ai trop couru, je pus la transpiration. T'as qu'à te barrer. C'est ce que tu veux. »

Ace resta perplexe. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était fait jeter, et par son frère. Son propre frère.

La lourde porte de la salle de bain se referma.

Et Ace resta planté là, comme un imbécile.

Décidément, ils se comprenaient pas.

Ace s'allongea de nouveaux dans l'énorme lit, et pensa. Il réfléchissait aux pourquoi du comment.

Pourquoi son frère avait réagi ainsi ?

Pourquoi parlait-il de sentiments ?

_Une nouvelle énigme … Super … _

Peut-être que Robin l'aiderait ?

Enfin une bonne idée ! L'archéologue était d'une extrême intelligence ! Son aide serait plus que précieuse !

L'homme aux poings ardents fit un bond et sortit de la pièce en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Quant à Luffy, il était resté enfermer dans sa salle de bain, pleurant comme jamais sous sa douche brûlante.

Ace défonça pour les battants de la cuisine.

Robin fut quelque peu surprise de cette intrusion.

« Ace ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Robin ! Luffy s'est mis à me parl..

-Désolée de te couper, je t'en prie, assied-toi. Et commence par le commencement. Luffy est à bord ?

Ace fit un signe de tête positif.

-Et vous avez parlé ?

-Oui … On était bien et tout, il était dans mes bras, je m'excusais, et il est devenu fou et m'a demandé « mes sentiments »…

-Qu'à tu fais ?

-J'ai rigolé… ,dit Ace honteux.

Robin soupira .

-Les hommes resteront des hommes… Luffy attendait une réponse sincère et non un rire …

-Ça, crois moi, je l'ai compris… Il est parti s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain …

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un… ,répondit Robin avec un sourire, Enfin, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ?

-J'en sais rien...

-Tu n'es rien qu'un menteur, mon cher Ace. Tu sais parfaitement tes sentiments. C'est juste que tu as peur. Peur d'eux, peur que Luffy ne les acceptent pas, ou bien… Tu as honte d'eux, car c'est ton frère, et que pour certaines personnes, ces sentiments ne seraient pas admissibles. Maintenant, c'est toi qui vois. Je ne peux te dicter ta conduite, et tes paroles.

-Nico Robin, je l'ai dit et je le redis, tu es une personne bien. Même très bien. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

-N'exagérons rien … Je suis une pirate après tout ! C'est juste que je veux le bonheur de mon capitaine !

-Oui… Dis, j'aurais encore un service à te demander… »

Ace chuchota quelques mots à l'archéologue, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

L'homme aux poings ardents la remercia encore et parti.

« Pourquoi il a rit ? J'ai une tête de clown ? ,Luffy était devant le miroir et commençait à faire divers grimaces pour voir si effectivement il ressemblait à ce genre de comique, Shishishishi ! J'fais vraiment un beau clown ! »

Toc Toc Toc.

« J'peux entrer ? ,demanda quelqu'un à travers la porte.

-Si c'est toi Ace, j'te parle plus. Alors non, tu peux pas entrer.

-Te plains pas si j'utilise la force.

-Pff ! J'ai pas peur de ta fo...

En un coup de poing, Ace éclata littéralement la porte, qui n'était plus que débris.

-Donc comme je disais, il faut pas te plaindre.

Luffy fut surpris de l'apparition de son frère. Mais si il croyait pouvoir démonter sa porte et être pardonné, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !

-Bon, ôte-moi cette serviette ! On a des choses à faire.

-Non. ,Luffy tourna la tête et croisa les bras pour bien faire voir qu'il ne bougerait pas.

-Très bien, comme tu veux, je vais profiter du grand repas seul. Ça en fera plus pour moi. ,dit Ace avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Un dîner ? J'arrive ! »

Luffy lança sa serviette sur le visage de son frère et prit ses vêtements, qu'il enfila en quatrième vitesse.

Ace sourit.

Il ne regrettait pas son choix. Vraiment pas.

« Alors ! Ce repas ! Où il est ?

-J't'ai menti .

-Quoi ?

-Bah, ton cuisinier est pas là, je suis invité ! J'ai pas à faire la cuisine ! Mais j'ai quand même trouvé un gros gâteau dans le frigo.

-Mouais. »

Le soleil déclinait. Quelques étoiles commençaient à apparaître. Pas un seul nuage.

_Elle m'a donc menti, il n'y aura aucune tempête … _

Ace souriait, Robin l'avait dupé…

Les frères étaient sous le mandarinier. Sur la table qui les séparer, le gâteau, en forme de cœur et deux tasses de thé.

« Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemin … Je .. Veux la plus grosse part .

-Sûrement pas. J'te signale que tu es cessé te faire pardonné. Et que, c'est très mal parti.

-Moit-moit ?

-Ça marche ... »

Ils coupèrent à part à peu près égale le met.

L'air se rafraîchit fortement.

« Tu … Pourquoi tu m'as fait … Venir ? ,dit Luffy la bouche pleine du gâteau.

-Et bien parce que … Je pense qu'il fallait que je m'excuse, encore. J'aurais jamais du réagir ainsi. Mais te voir parler de sentiments, ça m'a franchement surpris. C'est pas ton genre d'habitude. Et puis t'as été direct ! Alors… Je savais pas comment m'y prendre…

-Ouais ouais, c'est oublié ! N'en parlons plus ! »

Ils parlèrent de banalité futile le reste de la soirée.

L'équipage rentra, hurlant sur le capitaine. En effet, lorsque Luffy avait fui pour rejoindre Ace, il n'avait pas prévenu ses nakama, les pauvres … Ils avaient passés l'après midi à le chercher.

Tout le petit monde dîna, et but comme la veille.

Comme hier, Zoro avalait bouteille de saké sur bouteille de saké, Ussop le suivit.

Nami et Robin partirent les premières, la navigatrice était épuisée de sa journée et l'archéologue réalisa simplement le voeux de l'homme aux poings ardents.

Brook chantait inlassablement des chansons de pirates, Chopper regardait les nouvelles armes et transformations de Franky. Sanji ravitaillait sans cesse les buveurs.

Quant aux deux frères, ils étaient anormalement dehors.

Face à la mer bleue foncée, reflétant l'image blafarde de la lune.

Les vagues faisant bougeaient légèrement le reflet.

« Je t'aime beaucoup. ,finit par dire Ace, Mais ça tu le sais déjà probablement, mais ça t'amuses de me voir dans des positions désagréables … T'es bien mon frère.

-Shishishi ! Bien sûr que je le savais ! Mais je voulais en être certain !

-T'as vu la tournure que ça prend ? On va devenir gnangnan si ça continue… ,coupa Ace.

-Shishishishi ! Oui ! T'as raison !

-De toute manière, si la conversation devient trop profonde, tu comprendrais rien ! Haha ,se moqua le plus vieux.

-C'est toi qui comprendrait pas ! T'es trop bête !

-Venant du roi des abrutis, je le prends mal !

Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent de plus en plus brandissant leurs poings.

-Si on se bat, je risque fortement d'abîmer ta tête petit frère !

-Si on se bat, je risque fortement d'enfoncer mon poing dans ta figure ! »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, Zoro et Ussop en sortirent, bras dessus, bras dessous en chantant. Apparemment, ils avaient un peu trop bu…

Une fois qu'ils furent passés, la conversation ou dispute reprit :

-Ça serait dommage de te détruire sur ton bateau …

-Ça serait dommage de te détruire sur ton bateau , répéta le plus jeune en imitant son frère.

-Hahahaha ! Tu crains sérieux ! ,Ace pouffa de rire.

-Et ! Regarde ! Je suis Sanji ! Ne volez pas de nourriture ! Nami-chan ! Tu es très belle ! »

Ace riait de plus belle.

Après de nombreuses et longues imitations, de l'un comme de l'autre, ils partirent se coucher.

Dans la luxueuse chambre de Luffy, tout était propre et bien rangé.

Ace enleva ses vêtements. Mais au moment de baisser son bas, il se sentit … Comment dire … Observé .

Effectivement il tourna la tête et vit son frère, plus qu'intéressé par cette scène de déshabillage.

L'homme aux poings ardents vira au rouge …

« Qu'est ce que t'as Ace ?

-bah rien !

-T'es sûr… »

Luffy était juste derrière son épaule.

C'était quoi cette attitude ?

Où était son petit frère ?

Il eut honte, et ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il aimait être ainsi désiré, en quelque sorte.

Luffy partit dans son coin pour se changer, lui aussi.

Ace le regarda à son tour.

Son corps. Ce corps, il le désirait. Maintenant que tout était clair entre eux… Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ?

Mais… Si Luffy ne ressentait pas ce sentiment… Ce truc qui nous fait sentir si bien... Ce truc qui fait monter l'envie, brûler le désir ?

« Bah quoi ? J'ai un truc sur moi ?

-Non je regardais juste à quel point j'étais plus musclé que toi…

-Ah oui ?

Luffy et Ace étaient face à face, faisant voir leur musculature.

-Pas mal pour un gamin . ,sourit le plus vieux.

-C'est parce que j'ai trois ans de moins, tu verras quand j'aurais ton âge. ,répliqua Luffy.

-Ah oui ? Serait-ce une excuse ?

-Non… Une vérité !

-Laisse moi rire ! »

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent dans l'immense lit.

Bien qu'il fut énorme, leurs corps se touchaient, ils étaient proches.

« Dis, Ace, tu crois que deux personnes peuvent s'aimer, même si leur couple serait… Atypique ?

-Bah oui. L'amour ne se contrôle pas. Qu'importe les jugements des autres.

-Et si… Et si je t'aimais. Qu'est ce que ça changerait ?

-Rien. Je suppose. On est pas vraiment que des frères, c'est un fait.

-Donc, on est deux personnes qui s'aiment ?

-Je pense. »

Luffy alluma la lumière, s'assit et fixa son frère.

Ace le scrutait, un regard inquiet sur le visage.

« Quoi ? »

Luffy passa ses jambes autour du corps de son frère. S'approcha lentement.

« A ton avis. Que font deux personnes qui s'aiment au milieu de la nuit quand ils ne dorment pas ? »

Luffy embrassa langoureusement Ace.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Coucou !

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre et enfin là !

Bon, et bah franchement, je le trouve pas terrible comparé aux autres, donc j'attends vos avis avec BEAUCOUP de sincérité !

Le lemon est pour le prochain chapitre, je pense que vous l'aurez compris ! ^^

Bref, le chapitre cinq ne sortira pas tout de suite, à cause d'une surcharge de devoirs ... Merci les profs' T.T

Enfin ! Bonne journée !


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy embrassa langoureusement Ace.

L'homme aux poings ardents était plus qu'étonné. Où était passé son adorable petit frère ?

Ace rougissait, ce qui amusait Luffy.

Le chapeau de paille descendait, arrivant au cou de son aîné.

Il embrassa à de multiples reprises, le léchant par endroit.

Le plus vieux bouillait. Il voulait sentir sa langue se mêlant à celle de son frère.

Sa conscience lui disait d'arrêter, mais son corps et son envie étaient vraiment trop grande.

Luffy descendait de plus en plus…

Ace pris la décision de prendre le dessus, mais quand il voulut attraper le chapeau de paille, celui-ci disparut.

Comment était-ce possible ? Un être ne peut, techniquement pas disparaître sans aucune raison …

* * *

Clac.

Un bruit réveilla Ace.

Minuit.

Alors, ce n'était qu'un rêve, Luffy ne l'avait jamais embrassé ?

Ce n'était pas plus mal… Quoi que…

L'homme aux poings ardents se sentit seul. Il se tourna et ne vit rien.

Il se leva enfila un pantalon et sortit de la pièce, cherchant son frère.

Il fut assez surpris de le voir de l'autre côté du navire, la tête contre une porte.

Ace s'approcha et le dévisagea. Luffy semblait s'amuser à écouter contre le bout de bois.

« Lu...

Il s'arrêta, vu les signes de mains de Luffy, et repris en murmurant :

Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Bah ça se voit pas ?

-Tu sais que c'est mal ?

-Non mais viens écouter ! J't'assure, ça en vaut le coup … »

Ace colla son oreille et entendit des bruits assez suspects … Une chose était sûre, à l'intérieur, deux personnes prenaient du bon temps ensemble …

« C'est qui ?

-J'en sais rien, en tout cas, ils s'ennuient pas !

-Tu sais ce qu'ils font ? ,questionna le plus vieux souriant.

-Bah c'est évident non ? Ils s'envoient en l'air … ,répondit Luffy un peu vexé.

-Allez, on retourne dormir. C'est pas bien d'espionner. Surtout quand on fait ce genre d'activité ... »

Luffy acquiesça et ils prirent la direction de la chambre du capitaine.

La nuit était fraîche, la lune pleine.

Le mugiwara marchait en arrière.

Ace s'arrêta et passa ses bras autour des épaules de son frère.

« Dis, Ace.

-Oui ? »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour parler, face à face, à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Le chapeau de paille s'approchait lentement du visage du plus vieux.

Ace savait ce qui allait se passer.

Luffy arriva aux bords de ses lèvres.

Ace les entrouvrit doucement.

Son rêve allait bientôt se réaliser. Était-ce ce qu'il voulait ?

Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir.

Luffy l'embrassa . Et ce n'était pas un simple baiser.

Un long, long, très long, bisou. Décidément, Luffy avait bien grandi…

Le mugiwara brisa ce magnifique moment.

« L..

-Non, non. On va pas s'arrêter là… Ne dis rien… Contente-toi de me suivre… , lui susurra le chapeau de paille d'un ton aguicheur.

Il le prit par la main, et l'emmena vers sa chambre.

Ace ne savait plus où se mettre, il était gêné, mais excité. Il s'assit sur le lit attendant une nouvelle action de son cher « frère ».

Luffy ferma la porte à clef.

« Nous aussi on sait faire du bruit… On leur prouve ? ,dit-il un sourire pervers au visage.

-Mais je n'attends plus que toi… ,Ace lui rendit ce sourire.

Luffy sauta sur le lit, obligeant son frère à s'allonger.

Il avait le dessus. Ce qui ne déplut pas à Ace.

Le plus vieux humait l'odeur sucrée du mugiwara. Il l'aimait. Il ne voulait plus ce le cacher.

Le chapeau de paille embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps. S'arrêtant ici ou là, sur quelques points sensibles du jeune homme.

Luffy remonta, s'attardant sur les tétons, les léchant, s'amusant avec jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent assez durs pour lui. Ace caressait les cheveux de Luffy, aucun doute ce n'était pas un rêve !

Le plus vieux gémissait doucement.

« On va passer à la vitesse supérieur … ,murmura Luffy d'une voix plus que sensuelle, une voix, une témérité qu'Ace ne connaissait pas.

Leurs attributs masculins étaient déjà bien élevés dans leurs petits caleçons trop serrés.

Luffy s'approcha de ce bout de tissu et l'enleva lentement pour faire monter encore plus l'excitation.

Ace n'en pouvait plus, suppliant son frère d'accélérer. Le chapeau de paille souriait, s'amusant du pouvoir qu'il avait sur Ace. Mais il mit fin,tout de même, aux souffrances qu'éprouvait l'homme aux poings ardents.

Le chapeau de paille était à quelques centimètres de la verge d'Ace. Il ouvrit la bouche, et l'engloba littéralement. Il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides.

Ace ne retenait pas ses gémissements.

« Luffy .. Je vais … »

Mais son frère l'avait pressentit, et s'était arrêté.

« Je sais, mais il est encore tôt pour finir maintenant… Non ?

-Oh oui … »

Les deux se regardaient, plus complices que jamais.

Leurs doutes, leurs quelques disputes n'étaient que broutilles insignifiantes.

Ace poussa son frère, ce qui le fit tomber sur le lit. Puis, l'homme aux poings ardents arracha le tissu restant.

« Tu crois que tu peux m'avoir comme ça ?

-J't'ai toujours battu…

-C'est parce que t'es le plus vieux… »

Ils murmuraient, se dévorant des yeux, telles des bêtes prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre.

Ace donna quelques coups de langues dans le cou de son frère, ce qui fit frémir le plus jeune.

Luffy voulait reprendre le dessus, mais, son grand frère était fort. Il décida de ruser.

Il susurra des mots doux à son frère, lui mordillant l'oreille, puis lui dit tendrement : « Tu sais qu'il y a une énorme araignée dans ton dos ? » .

Bien entendu, l'homme aux poings ardents ne pouvant supporter les insectes, se retourna vite et chercha des yeux l'abomination en question.

Luffy profita de ce bref moment d'inattention de la part de son frère, pour le faire basculer sur le côté, et reprit le dessus.

« Ace … J'm'excuse d'avance. »

Luffy humidifia un de ces doigts, et commença le travail de préparation.

Le plus vieux souffrait, il était plus que crispé, ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal.

Pourtant, le chapeau de paille faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre cette étape moins douloureuse.

Il l'embrassait, le caressait de sa main libre, lui disant de doux mots, le complimentant.

Le pire fut lorsque le second doigt rejoignit le premier. Ace souffrait terriblement.

« C'est bientôt fini, j'te croyais plus fort… Shishi… »

La seul réponse qu'il eut fut une grimace, semblant vouloir dire « J'aimerai bien t'y voir ! ».

Pour se faire pardonner, il prit de sa main, la verge toujours haute de son frère et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Cela soulagea un peu l'homme aux poings ardents.

Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait ressenti telle douleur.

Puis vint les écartements de doigts. Une nouvelle vague de torture, bizarrement plus supportable.

Ace aimait.

Il avait légèrement honte.

Enfin, les doigts laissèrent place à une toute autre chose. Luffy était en lui. Sans aucun avertissement.

Une fois les deux assez à l'aise, Ace donna un mouvement de rein.

« Et bien, c'est parti ! » dit Luffy avant de commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Il prit la verge de son frère, et fit les mêmes mouvements, à la même cadence.

Il allait de plus en plus vite.

Les deux criant de plaisir, jusqu'à leur apogée.

Quelques soupirs plus tard, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, scrutant le plafond.

Chacun réfléchissait, se remémorait les dernières minutes, leur dernière action.

Leur relation venait de prendre un tournant, ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière.

Ace s'approcha du visage de son frère, et l'embrassa sur le front, il passa son bras autour des épaules nus du mugiwara.

Luffy posa sa tête sur son torse.

Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son futur départ. Dans quelques heures, il quitterai Luffy. Et il ne le reverrai peut-être que dans quelques mois, voire années. Mais la chose qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était de savoir à quoi pensait Luffy, si il pensait, bien évidemment.

Ils finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

Huit heures.

La lumière du jour pénétra la pièce par les petits hublots de la chambre.

Ace se réveilla en premier, il regarda autour de lui, et vit Luffy endormit. Il sourit devant ce spectacle attendrissant.

La pâle lumière donnait un visage enfantin au jeune capitaine.

Mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

Ace se leva tranquillement, allant se laver.

Luffy s'éveilla à son tour. Il se tourna et ne vit rien. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, entendant le bruit de la douche.

Le chapeau de paille décida d'aller rejoindre son frère.

Il entra sans un bruit, ouvrit la porte de la douche et attendit que son frère le remarque.

« It's OK to be gay Let's rejoice with the boys In the gay way... Où est mon savon ?

-Là ! ,une main brandit le pot.

-Merci ! »

Ace s'arrêta et se tourna stupéfait de voir une main sortir de nul part.

« Shishishishi ! Tu chantes vraiment mal ! Shishi !

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Bordel !

-bah j'vais me laver. ,répondit-il en grimaçant.

-Ah … J'croyais que tu voulais autre chose … ,dit Ace en le plaquant contre la vitre humide.

-Mm … T'es pas vide ? Étonnant … Mais je venais juste me laver… »

Un fougueux baiser, et une bonne douche.

Quoi de mieux pour commencer une journée ?

« Luffy ! Ace ! Dépêchez vous ! »

Les deux frères étaient en train de s'habiller lorsque Nami hurla de l'autre côté de la porte.

« On arrive ! »

Une fois sur le pont, ils virent tout le monde s'activait.

« Petit Déjeuner ! »

Les paroles de Sanji venaient de lancer une course folle sur tout le bateau, tout ça pour savoir qui des mugiwara arrivera en premier pour manger.

Enfin, à table, Robin orienta la conversation générale :

« Au faite, auriez-vous entendu des bruits cette nuit ? J'ai très mal dormi …

-Ah bon ? ,s'étonna Nami.

Luffy et Ace rougirent… Suivit bizarrement de Zoro et Usopp…

-J'ai pas entendu de bruit… Ace, quand pars-tu ? ,le bretteur changea de sujet.

-Euh… Cette aprem'. Vers seize heures je pense. »

Un léger blanc apparut alors.

Personne ne saurait dire pourquoi .

-Oui je partirai dans huit heures. »

Ace regarda Luffy, qui se cachait dans son chapeau .

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Coucou ! Me revoilà !

Voilà le fameux lemon !

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

Donc, il ne reste qu'un chapitre, je pense, ce sera une sorte d'épilogue.

Je ne vous en dit pas plus, et oui ! Je vous laisse patienter !

Le prochain chapitre arrive très vite ! Promis ! :)

Pour info, Ace chantait une vraie chanson.

Je pense avoir assez parlé, bonne journée =)

PS N'oubliez pas le Review !


	6. Chapter 6

Ace regarda Luffy, qui se cachait dans son chapeau .

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa sans problème.

L'équipage riait aux innombrables disputes de Sanji et Zoro, toutes plus infondées les unes que les autres. D'ailleurs, Ussopp partit bien vite, suivit de très près par Zoro …

Seuls les deux frères étaient en retrait. Ace ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Luffy.

Quant à ce dernier, il fixait tristement ses crêpes.

Petit à petit, les mugiwara sortaient de la cuisine et allaient à leurs occupations.

Il ne restait plus que la belle archéologue, l'homme aux poings ardents, le chapeau de paille et le cuisinier.

Très vite, Sanji se sentit de trop, et prétendit devoir faire des courses. Des courses sur une île déserte, le mensonge et Sanji ne faisait pas bon ménage…

Enfin, Nico Robin entama un début de conversation :

« Alors, Ace … Tu ne regrettes pas d'être resté ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! Il fallait mettre les choses à plat. Et de toute manière, je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon frère ! Je l'aime bien trop !

-Pourtant tu vas partir. ,lança le plus jeune de la table.

Un silence assez pesant s'installa dès lors.

Robin observait les réactions d'Ace.

Ace fixait Luffy avec inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas le voir triste. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pleure, encore, à cause de lui.

Le mugiwara avait la tête baissée.

« Bon et bien, moi je vais rassembler mes affaires. Huit heures, ça passe vite tout de même. »

Ace quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé, il se sentait oppressé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi Luffy voulait-il qu'il reste ENCORE ? Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Ace était présent sur le navire, il s'était ouvert à lui, ils avaient même couchés ensemble.

Que faire de plus ?

_Et puis après tout, j'ai pas à me tracasser plus ! Le problème ne vient pas de moi ! _

Il passa sur le pont, salua de loin les quelques membres présents sur le pont.

L'été. Magnifique saison où les cigales chantent, où les vagues font tanguer doucement le bateau.

L'air chaud, la brise soufflant légèrement.

Et cette affreuse sensation d'étouffement.

Ace se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère.

Ça allait lui manquer tout de même, il s'en était passé des choses en si peu de temps.

L'odeur de transpiration régnait maître dans la pièce. Mais cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Ace.

Il ramassa ses quelques vêtements éparpillés, les mit en boule dans son petit sac, et s'allongea dans l'immense lit. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Mais une chose était claire et nette pour lui : Il ne pouvait rester. Barbe Noire devait déjà être sur la prochaine île, ou s'en approchait du moins. Tous ses compagnons comptaient sur lui. Il avait des responsabilités. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Ace comprit qu'il était devenu adulte. La vie de pirate était bien plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait pensé étant enfant. L'enfance… Encore un sujet où il y aurait beaucoup à dire. Et son esprit continuait à vagabonder ici et là. Il réfléchissait, se demandant comment aller se passer les au revoir.

Dans combien de temps allait-il revoir Luffy ? Est ce qu'il allait le revoir ? … La pensée de ne plus revoir son frère fit frémir Ace. Peut-être, Luffy avait peur. Peur qu'il meurt. L'homme aux poings ardents continua de se poser d'innombrables questions sur l'avenir. Bien entendu il n'obtiendrai aucune réponse et n'en attendait pas.

_Laissons le temps arriver. J'irai parler à Luffy … _

« Sanji va revenir.

-Ouais. ,Luffy parlait d'une voix monotone, celle d'un corps sans âme. Une voix trop sérieuse, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu Robin.

Elle reprit ses esprits et continua :

-Ace a des responsabilités. C'est comme toi avec nous.

-Je sais.

-Tu t'obstines. Il ne peut pas rester, tu le sais. Admets le. Vous vous reverrez ! Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? ,Luffy releva la tête en direction de son archéologue.

-Je le sais. Même dans les moments les plus tristes, même à l'approche de la mort, je suis sûre que vous vous reverrez. Je ne peux pas te le promettre, mais sache une chose Capitaine, c'est que quand deux personnes sont amoureuses, à tel point qu'elles ne peuvent se quitter, le destin fini toujours par les réunir.

-T'as raison. »

Luffy se leva, avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, il embrassa Robin sur la joue, la remercia et partit en direction de sa chambre.

Le soleil brillait, le chapeau de paille prit une grande bouffée d'air.

Le chapeau de paille marchait avec nonchalance.

Il arriva devant sa porte, mais hésita un moment. Ils allaient parler. Mais voulait-il vraiment discuter avec Ace ? …

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et pénétra dans la pièce.

Le mugiwara trouva son frère étendu sur son lit. Ace tourna la tête en sa direction. Puis, reprit son ancienne position, c'est à dire, le regard dans le vague, les yeux fixant le plafond.

Luffy s'assit au bord du lit.

Le silence était installé.

« Désolé. Tu dois partir. Je suis un peu égoïste, comme dirait Robin, mais t'as d'autres frères maintenant. J'cois que je me suis trop habitué à t'avoir pour moi seul ! ,Luffy ne paraissait pas triste en disant ces paroles, il avait un mince sourire.

Ace s'était redressé, il regardait le dos de son frère.

-Idiot.

-Quoi ? ,Luffy se tourna vers lui, et fronça les sourcils.

-Idiot, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Comme si mes autres frères pourraient passer avant toi. T'es vraiment nul ! Et puis, on est plus que de simples frères. ,Ace avait un grand sourire.

Ils venaient de se retrouver ! Enfin !

-Bah ! Tu crois que t'es plus intelligent que moi ?

-Bah oui ! ,répondit l'homme aux poings ardents comme si c'était là une évidence.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !

Ils étaient face à face, le visage contracté, près à brandir les poings .

-C'est la bagarre que tu cherches p'tit frère ?

-P'têtre bien …

-Pff ! J'vais encore te battre …

-On parie ?

-T'as pas froid aux yeux ... »

Une bataille s'en suivie, d'abord avec les coussins présents dans la pièce, puis avec leurs mains.

Aucun des deux ne gagna.

La guerre fraternelle fut interrompu par une furie aux cheveux roux :

« Vous allez arrêter ! Non mais j'vous jure ! On vous entend de l'autre côté du navire ! Ace lâche cet oreiller ! Luffy remballe ce poing ! De vrais gosses !

-Ouf ! J'ai cru un instant être devenu un adulte … ,répondit Ace.

-Shishishishi ! Toi être un adulte ? Shishishi ! ,Luffy se roulait par terre tellement il riait.

-Roo c'est bon ! ,le plus vieux balança le coussin en plein dans la tête de son frère.

-Ah ouais ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?

-Mais vous allez arrêter ! ,La pauvre navigatrice avait beau crier, rien ne les arrêtaient.

-Tu sais Ace, je suis sûr que tout le monde voudrait t'entendre chanter …

-Je ne chante jamais !

-It's Ok … To be .. Gay … ,Luffy chantonnait l'air de la musique.

Ace devient rouge vif.

-Tu vas voir toi !

Il s'élança en avant, et fut stoppé par la main de Nami qui venait de s'écraser sur son visage, ce qui fit bien rire le mugiwara qui riait de plus bel.

Match nul.

-Et je ne veux plus vous entendre ! J'espère que c'est bien compris ? Sinon c'est moi qui vais vous faire chanter et croyez moi, vous allez le regretter ! »

Elle claqua la porte.

Luffy et Ace s'allongèrent dans le lit, ils transpiraient. Il faisait très chaud. Trop chaud. Luffy ouvrit le hublot le plus proche.

-Tu t'améliores.

-Shishi ! »

Ils restèrent tranquille le reste de l'après midi, se remémorant tous leurs souvenirs d'enfance.

Ils en avaient fait des âneries.

-Ah tu t'rappelles de Dadan, et de sa merveilleuse odeur buccale ?

-Hahaha ! Un peu que j'm'en souviens ! Elle pouvait facilement réveiller un mort »

Et ce fut ce genre de conversation jusqu'à l'heure tant redoutée du départ.

Ace prit son sac, sortit, suivit de Luffy.

Il salua tout l'équipage :

« Euh, bah merci pour l'accueil. Désolé du dérangement, et du bruit occasionné. »

Il glissa un mot à Robin : « T'es vraiment une personne bien, Nico Robin ! Prend soin de mon frère »

Puis il serra dans ses bras Luffy. Les mugiwara les regardaient attendris. Il les laissèrent ensemble, en toute intimité.

Le soleil déclinait lentement.

L'air était légèrement plus frais .

« On se reverra, on se reverra p'tit frère. J'te l'assure. Et puis, j'te l'ai promis, non ? Promis de ne pas mourir…

-Ouais. On se reverra. »

Ace prit une dernière fois les mains de son frère, et embarqua dans son petit bateau.

Luffy le salua une dernière fois. Dans sa main, un petit bout de papier, avec marqué : « Je serai toujours là. Ace »

Le chapeau de paille le tins fort pour ne pas qu'il s'envole.

A cet instant, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne savait que la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient, serrait au cœur d'une immense bataille, où l'un d'eux perdrait la vie.

En effet, à cet instant, ils étaient heureux, ensemble, pour la dernière fois.

Mot de l'auteure :

Et voilà ! Le dernier chapitre ! Ne soyez pas triste ^^

Je tiens à tous vous remercie, vous qui m'avez suivie, et qui avait eu la patience d'attendre mes publications plus qu'irrégulières .

« Je vous promets la suite rapidement » … Oui, je suis une menteuse ! Mais j'ai juste quelques problèmes de publication … Mais tout cela est réglé ! ^^

Je remercie plus précisément :

Portgas D. Hikaru hinukoi et Tiffany de m'avoir donné leur avis et critiques !

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu et puis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ^^

Je ne remercierai jamais assez Tiffany ma bêta lectrice ! =)

Un dernier Review ? Sur l'ensemble de la fic' ou sur le chapitre ? =)


End file.
